The Eighth Year
by Louisa Caraballo
Summary: Hogwarts implements and optional 8th year, a sort of job training, Hermione and Draco are made Head Boy/Girl and must learn to work together, or face the consequences. Non Epilouge compliant. Smut later.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry! Stop that!" Ginny giggled. Hermione looked up from her book and rolled her eyes with a grin. Two of her best friends, ridiculously happy. "Mione, can you please ask Harry to stop? Use those handy dandy Head Girl privileges?" Ginny asked grinning.

"Now Mr. Potter-" Hermione started with a barely concealed grin. All of a sudden the compartment door opened.

"Jeez, Harry! That's my sister!" Ron barked (good-naturedly of course).

"As if he doesn't have to hear all about your… well never mind, you have no 'life,'" Ginny squealed.

"Oh bugger-off, Gin!" he mumbled.

Hermione grinned and turned back to her book, not really reading. After the final battle and the threat of Voldemort had gone, she sometimes found it hard to talk to Ron. They had had so much chemistry, but as a couple had decided that it was more about the danger than it had been about the real feelings between them. After the last battle, it had taken all the wizard power the Ministry could muster to bring Hogwarts and the Ministry it's self back to even an echo of their former glory. She remembered the ceremony after the Ministry had been complete.

_"Thank you all for attending this prestigious event!" the assistant Minister had said, "I now am pleased to present, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt!" roaring applause came from the crowd that filled the lobby of the Ministry._

_ "Fellow Witches and Wizards!" His low voice boomed. "After more than 25 years I am pleased to welcome you all into a world free from any threat of Voldemort." At these words the room again burst out into loud applause. He stood silently for a few moments waiting for the din to die down. He looked again at the people in front of him. "As a commeration of this day, I am pleased to present the new fountain." With a flick of his wand, a huge statue appeared. The statue was quite similar to the old statue, all of the magical creatures stood together, this time holding hands in a circle, a huge jet of water squirted between all of them. Around the base were thousands of names. Shacklebolt cleared his throat, "Around the base of the statue are those who died for the betterment of the Wizarding World. Next we would like to introduce three exceptional young people I think you can all guess who they are… Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Weasly, and Ms. Hermione Granger!" The room erupted with thunderous applause. Ron's face had turned a beet red while Harry's was a pale white. Hermione hooked her arms through her two best friends' and dragged them onto the platform. She grinned up at Kingsley. "First I am proud to present to Mr. Ronald Billius Weasly, this medal to signify his courage, bravery, and kindness. Also a sum of 10,395 Galleons. And a job with the Chudley Cannons!" Ron's jaw dropped. "T-thank y-you!" he stammered accepting his prize. "Next we have a Ms. Hermione Jean Granger. She is also receiving a medal for her clever thinking, loyalty, and bravery. Also a sum of 10,395 Galleons. She will also be offered a job in any Department of the Ministry she chooses." She smiled proudly at the crowd, "Thank you!" she said. "And finally, Mr. Harry James Potter we would like to present him with a medal that thanks him for saving the Wizarding World. Also a sum of 25,000 Galleons and a job as Head Auror, if he chooses to accept." Harry looked out at the crowd. _

_ "May I say a few words, Minister?" he asked. With a nod, Harry began to speak. "I wanted to thank you all for coming to this event. I find it hard to believe that seven years ago I knew nothing of the Wizarding world and now I am it's 'hero'. I would gladly accept the medal, but the money that has been generously given I now donate to charity. I will not say that I don't covet the title of Head Auror, but I don't feel as though I should receive such an honor. After all, I am barely 18 and I really don't think that I deserve such an honor. Now before you say, 'But Harry, you saved the world!' I must interject. I don't believe I am ready to tell a group of Aurors how to do their job. Instead, after I have finished my final year at Hogwarts, I will join the Aurors just like everyone else. Again, thank you for your support and generosity." He then stepped away from the crowd and grabbed Hermione's free hand. _

Not two weeks after that, they had received a letter from Hogwarts. The Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall, had sent the trio a letter.

Dearest Hermione,

I do hope that summer is finding you in the best of health. It was lovely to see you for Harry's party, but there seems to be a matter which we did not discuss. Your eighth year at Hogwarts. It has been decided that our school will begin to offer classes as a sort of training program for the future. Your classes will be specially formulated to coincide with what you plan to do with you future (a bit like a Muggle university really). Now dear, I know that you will be attending, but I would really appreciate it if you would bother your two friends to come back. Many other students have already agreed to attend; so many that we have had to open another wing of the castle just for dormitories! I know that you had to miss your seventh year, so I am offering you extra incentive (as if you need it). I would very much like you to be Head Girl, a position that will now be delegated to an eighth year with a seventh year as the Assistant Head. Now do try not to study too much, and enjoy your summer.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

All of a sudden, their compartment door opened. "Hermione! Ron! Harry! Ginny!" shouted an overexcited Neville. He had Luna in tow.

"Neville, do slow down, you might trip over a Verililump. Father says that-" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Sorry, Luna, but I haven't seen them since Harry's party and we are starting our final year and well I have some really exciting news for them and-"Neville spurted but was interrupted by the whole compartment bursting out in laughter. They really were an odd couple.

"Well, what's your news, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Well, they offered me a job as Herbology teacher! Next year I'll take over the younger kids, and help out Professor Sprout so that she can retire in two years!" he shouted as he sat down next to Harry and Ginny. They all congratulated him on the amazing position, and began chatting.

"Oh my! I have to meet with all the prefects! Are you coming Ginny? "Hermione asked. Ginny pecked Harry on the cheek and got up. As they made their way to the front of the train they chatted. When they finally arrived at the Prefect's compartment, Hermione looked around. With Ginny as Assistant Head Girl, she wasn't too worried, and it looked as if a Ravenclaw was Assistant Head Boy.

"Hello, my name is Aaric Radbourn. We've never officially met, but well obviously I know all about you. It's an honor to be serving with you," he said with a grin. She scanned the compartment looking for the Head Boy. Where was that Head Boy?

"Looking for someone, Mudblood?" was whispered in her ear. She paled. There was no way McGonagall had done _that_ to her. She turned around slowly. And there pinned to his chest was the badge.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of the meeting, Hermione made a point to ignore Draco. He grinned to himself. He supposed that he deserved it. He didn't really hate her anymore. He just didn't like her. At least he'd have a good time getting under her skin all year.

"…So if you'll all make your rounds of the cars, the Head Boy and I would like a few words with our Assistants." Hermione stated. The prefects left the compartment to go to their respective places. Ginny and Aaric turned the eighth years. "Well, this is going to be an interesting year. I think we should split up Head duties. You know the drill, I believe he and I get our own dormitories near the eighth years and you two have one somewhere else in the castle. I expect perfect behavior out of you two. And obviously of myself. So unless you have any questions? No? Alright, well I'll see you later then, at the castle." They left the compartment feeling the horrible tension rippling between the Heads.

"Now Granger, must you be so uptight? No wonder that Weasel broke up with you." Draco smirked.

"I'll have you know that that was mutual! But that I beside the point, _Malfoy_. I don't care what you did after the final battle; you will always be a stinking ferret to me. Honestly, don't even look at me. I hate you. Harry may feel like you deserve some sort of respect or pity or something, but I don't see it. The way I was treated in your house, I can't even believe you family. If we can just get through this last year together…" she spat out at him.

He smirked at her. "Looks like someone has a few prejudices. Well Granger, I do just want to say that although I would _love_ to have your pity, I am quite happy with the friends I have. So if we could just keep this to a bare minimum of chatting, that would be phenomenal." His voice dripped with sarcasm and scorn. He abruptly got up and walked out of the compartment, leaving Hermione to fume to herself.

"Well! Of all the selfish, horrible people! I cannot believe that McGonagall would ever make him the head boy! That smirk and his attitude!' she mumbled to herself. When she finally arrived back at her compartment, she was livid.

"Hey Mione I was- oh," Ron stuttered out.

"What in Merlin's name was she thinking! He's such a prat! Honestly! Ginny did you see that self-satisfied smirk? Oh and this tone. I wanted to strangle him. Honestly. You would think he would be hiding in a hole after last year," the whole compartment stared at her silently.

"Mione, look I know he's been horrible, but I know you read the papers and I know you read his mother's interview. So why don't you just keep each other at arm's length and try not to commit murder." Harry said logically. She huffed and opened her book again. She thought back to reading _that_ interview.

**Voldemort's Landlady Speaks Out**

As I enter Malfoy Manor, I am struck by the tasteful decorations and warm feeling of the house. A small House Elf greets me with a large smile. Narcissa Malfoy sweeps in with the utmost grace. After greeting me, she ushers me into the parlor. She asks the Elf (rather politely may I add) to bring the tea. After only a few short minutes, the table before me is stuffed with food. I begin to ask her questions to get a feel for the woman. Raised in the Pureblood Household by Cygnus and Druella Black, this woman exudes confidence and class. As she begins to tell me her past. She it seems grew up with a certain set of ideals, namely Pureblood supremacy. As a mother, one is easily able to tell that she takes her role very seriously. She explains to me how after seeing many of her friend's die, she only wanted to protect her family, thus doing the only thing she could to keep them out of harm's way, following the He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named's wishes. Her home became the Headquarters for the Death Eaters. She begins to explain the many horror stories of living in that type of environment. She talks of the murder of Charity Burbage, the old Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts. In her eyes I can see the regret for the role she played. She tells me of the horrible torture of many different people in her home, including Hermione Granger. "That is what pains me the most," she states, "she was no older than my Draco, yet she had more courage than any of the other people in my home. She, being a Muggleborn, had the courage to stand up to all of us, to do whatever she could to save the world. If she reads this, I wanted to thank her for showing me real courage and apologize for everything we have done to hurt her. I know that words will never do it, but I know that I would be honored to say that I have met Ms. Granger. I respect her immensely and I know she will continue to do great things for the world.

_Well why did he have to bring that up_, she thought to herself. Now she felt a little bad. She hadn't thought about how mostly it had to do with how one was raised. What if Neville had been chosen instead of Harry… she grinned to herself. Neville really had come into his own this past year. He had killed Nagini, and well he had won the girl. She looked at Luna reading her Quibbler, well she was different, but she was their friend.

The towers of Hogwarts castle made their appearance on the horizon. Her last year. Hopefully not her last last year, she was hoping that McGonagall would offer her the job as Transfiguration teacher next year. So much for "any Ministry job she wanted." She sighed and turned to her friends. "Well, we'd better get our robes on." Everyone quickly dispersed, full of anticipation for the new year.

When the train finally came to a stop, the students shuffled off the train. Hermione spotted Hagrid across the platform and waved as he ushered the first years to the boats. As she made her way to the carriages, she gasped. Her momentary shock was quickly pushed aside; grimly she noticed that many other students were gasping. Another horrible thing about this war, as if they could forget all the death. Harry and Luna sat in the carriage waiting for them.

After they had taken their seats in the carriage, it lurched forward. They all sat in a somber silence contemplating just what the thestrals meant. After their short ride, they hopped out of the carriages. Hermione and the other prefects began ushering students into the Great Hall. Everyone buzzed with excitement and Hermione couldn't help feeling uplifted. She looked around at all the prefects and noticed that one rather pretentious Head Boy was missing. She rolled her eyes.

Behind all the older students, Hermione saw Hagrid come up the steps, followed by a large group of first years. "Hullo 'ermione!" Hagrid boomed, "How was the rest of your summer? "

"Oh hello Hagrid! It was just wonderful. Lots of studying. You know?" she responded.

"You ma' sure those boys come an' visi' me?" he said.

"Oh of course Hagrid! Now, First Years! I am Hermione Granger and-"

"I am Draco Malfoy. We are your Head Boy and Girl this year. Now the first thing you should know is that while we may not look tough, but if you make us mad…" at this he grinned at the kids. Hermione's seething anger at being interrupted momentarily abated. He was almost good with kids. _Hermione don't be a goof, he's just trying to one up you, again._ She thought. "Anyway, let's all have you follow Hermione here into the Great Hall to be sorted. Don't worry; I'll bring up the rear." He received a few snickers at that. Hermione promptly turned on her heel and marched into the Great Hall.

Upon entering the Hall, Hermione saw Professor McGonagall stand at the staff table. As she lead the first years down the aisle, she noticed an extra table with all the 8th years. She grinned to herself. When she had reached the front of the Hall, she stopped. A few seconds later, Draco was at her side. McGonagall stood and began speaking, "Hello all! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Now before I list all the rules, let's begin the sorting!" With that the Sorting Hat blinked to life.

"After all this blood and war,

We cannot go back to how it was before.

Houses four

And eighth years one

All our fighting must be done

Finally we'll come to see

How truly mad things can be

When enemies attract

And form a lifelong pact

Our school will celebrate equality!"

_ Well, that was rather short and odd. Lucky for him he usually does a good job at sorting, his song writing has gotten atrocious_, Hermione thought to herself. She allowed a minute of silence. She looked down at the parchment in front other and read off the first name Abrams, Chadwick (Gryffindor), and Draco took the next one Androwski, Phillip (Hufflepuff) until they reached Zandow, Zoe (Ravenclaw). At this point, McGonagall stood again, "Thank you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Now for a few rules," as she spoke, groans were heard throughout the hall, "Obviously, this year we have implemented the 8th years. They have the right to roam Hogsmead any day after classes, but must be in the castle by 11 PM. Curfew will be midnight for them, everyone else's curfew remains at 11 PM. Also this year, students are strongly discouraged from entering the Forbidden Forest without a teacher. Now enough rules! Let's eat!" with that the food appeared on the table.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story! I haven't written anything in a while, but I plan on writing this as long as my muse is in action. If you find it in your heart to send a review, I would greatly appreciate it, but I will not beg, in fact, I won't ask for reviews after this message. I would like to thank my wonderful beta, GundamGreg for his hard work and support. So do enjoy the story and thanks again._

_Louisa Caraballo_

Hermione and Draco quickly walked over to their table, as far away from each other as possible. "'ne o 'ould 'ink oo 'ould ee 'arry out th 'erret," Ron mumbled through his food. Hermione stared at him._ Hermione, I would think that you would be angry about the ferret, _she silently translated.

"Ronald Weasley! You would think after all this time you would learn to wait until you are done chewing to speak! Honestly it's like sitting with a bunch of first years!" she scolded.

"Hey! What did I ever do!" Harry chuckled. Ron elbowed him with a glare. Hermione shook her head and turned to Ginny, who had snuck over to their table. "Ron, finish chewing so we can talk about Quiddich or something. Ginny and Hermione are going to talk about _girl_ things," Harry said after receiving a look from the girls. Ron rolled his eyes and continued to stuff his face.

After the meal, Professor McGonagall stood again. "Now students! I am going to ask the prefects to lead the first years to their Common Rooms. I am also going to ask that the Eighth Years and Head's stay in the hall for a few minutes. The room was filled with the sound of benches scraping the floors and kids shouting. 15 minutes later, the hall was clear with the exception of the eighth years. McGonagall stood and walked toward the table. "Hello, young people. Now obviously you all got a letter explaining some of the differences in this year. Tomorrow, we will begin having meetings with each of you in order to decide what you will be studying for this year. Your meeting will be held with your Head of House. The meetings will all be this week and your classes will begin next week. Do try to set a good example for the younger classes and in return you will get much freedom. You are all excused with the exception of Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Radbourne. Thank you and goodnight!"

"Come to the Common Room later, Hermione? Bring Ginny," Harry said as he and Ron walked away. She just nodded and walked toward McGonagall.

"Ah, yes. Now you four are the leaders. I think I have chosen wisely. I know that each of the four of you has your own talents that you will bring to your duty. Ginny, Aaric I really don't have anything special to say to you other than try not to cause too much ruckus" She looked directly at Ginny, with Fred and George in mind. Ginny was polite enough to blush. "In that case, you are excused, follow dear Flora, she'll lead you to your quarters." Ginny and Aaric went off chatting amicably. "Now, you two. I know you have every reason to hate each other, and I had my doubts about forcing you to work together, but I have great faith that you _will_ behave. Hermione, try not to study too much and Draco do remember the chat we had earlier. Now if you'll follow Biscuit, he will lead you to your common room."

Hermione looked around, and saw a dog bouncing around barking in one of the paintings. She grinned and began to walk, ignoring Draco with all her might. When they arrived at the portrait, they were greeted by a lovely maiden. "Oh hello, Biscuit!" she murmured to the dog who had jumped into her lap. "And you must be Draco and Hermione! How lovely it is to meet you! I am so happy that Minerva picked me to be your portrait. It was dreadfully dreary to be all alone up on the ninth floor. I was next to a painting of a garden and another of a waterfall, now I am not complaining about their beauty, it was just so dreary. How many daisies can one see before they become boring? Honestly! Oh! Oh! I promised her I wouldn't do this!" she said after seeing the annoyed look on Draco's face and the amused one on Hermione's. "Well, my name is Anwen and you will be allowed to choose your password. Also, you will be notified if anyone comes to visit. So what'll it be? I really do like interesting passwords. Perhaps an obscure battle or spell?"

Hermione looked over at Draco, "Well? Do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"You're the one who is supposed to be a genius. Why don't you come up with something clever? Merlin knows you've crammed enough knowledge into that fluffy head of yours. You must have something strange on the tip of your tongue as a password," he sneered back.

"This has to be some sort of cruel joke!" Hermione cried.

"Cruel joke! Ha you think I'm enjoying this? The less time I have to spend with you, Mudblood, the better." He spat back.

"I quite agree!" shouted Anwen. "Your password will be 'cruel joke.' What do you think?" she began to beam at them, but upon seeing the angry looks on each of their faces, she shut her mouth and opened the portrait.

Hermione stormed past him into the common room. Hermione's eyes shot open. The room she found herself in was _amazing_. The walls were painted a light brown and the rest of the room was decorated in tans and browns with pops of yellow and orange. Hermione grinned to herself, _I could get used to this._ Behind her, she heard Draco chuckle. "Well isn't this _lovely,_" he said sarcastically.

"Oh bugger off, Ferre-"her tongue felt as though it was glued to the top of her mouth.

"Cat got your tongue, Mudbl-"his voice cut out. Hermione began making squealing noises. Draco gave her a look that could've killed.

"Ah I see you have discovered the tongue-tying spell! Excellent! My name is Octavia and I will be your very own personal chaperone!" wheezed a _very_ old woman holding knitting needles. "Minerva told me all about your constant bickering. I will not have that in _my_ Common Room. Now to undo the current spell, you must think 'I'm sorry' and really mean it. I suppose it is too soon to expect you to mean it, so after I'm done explaining the rules, the enchantment will break. Now, you two have more freedom than any other student in the school. You alone will have no curfew. Your responsibilities are to keep the prefects in line and to create their schedules. Also, you and your assistants are allowed to take away House Points, but the prefects are not. After midnight, you are not to have any guests, unless they plan on sleeping here. The sleeping arrangements are also much more lenient, the opposite sex is allowed in the other's room, but do try to stay proper. We are all expecting the best from you. So now the charm will break, try not to break anything." With that, she went back to her knitting. Draco turned on his heel to face Hermione.

"So, it looks like we'll have to _share,_" he sneered. "Some personal rules, I do not, under any circumstances, touch _Muggleborns_. Second, do not even think about stepping into my room, ever. Honestly, _Granger_, just stay out of my way. The less we see of each other, the easier this torture will be." Hermione glared at him. _The ignorant, narcissistic prat! _She thought. _He thinks that I want this? _Luckily for both of them, Hermione decided to hold her tongue. She turned around and stormed out of the common room. When she stood in the hall, she silently fumed.

"Well, that was even faster than we thought," Anwen said from the wall, "We all thought that you would at least have a proper argument. Way turn the other cheek, Hermione! I am assuming you are going to want to visit Ms. Weasley? Well, Biscuit will lead the way."

Hermione nodded her thanks and began to stalk down the hall after Biscuit. _I don't know how I am going to last the whole year,_ she ranted. After walking down many long corridors, Hermione fel herself relaxing. A few times her lips even began to curl into a smile at the sight of Biscuit disrupting all the habitants of the paintings.

When Hermione finally arrived in front of Ginny's portrait, she found a rather disgruntled looking scientist staring out at her. "What can I possibly do for you? I am clearly working on an extremely important potion!" he shouted at her.

"Well, I wanted to see Ginny if that's alright with you. Can you let her know that I'm here?" she asked trying to hide her grin. He sighed, setting down his potion bottles. He grabbed onto the small pigeon next to him and attached a note.

"Give her a moment, please." He said turning back to his potions. Hermione leaned against the wall to wait for Ginny. _Jeez, what is taking her so long?_ She thought after ten minutes of waiting that Ginny would have been there already. Just as she was about to begin walking to the Eighth Year's Common Room, the portrait burst open.

"OhmygoshHermione! I am so sorry. I was taking a bath and then Aaric was the one to receive the message, but he didn't want to bother me and since you were here to see me, he couldn't let you in. so because he was afraid to open the bathroom door and tell me that you were here, you had to wait outside! Oh, oh I am so sorry!" Ginny gushed.

Hermione again felt a grin spread to her lips. "It's alright, Gin. Harry asked us to visit tonight, I'll take you to the common room but then I must go talk to Malfoy about the scheduling. Ugh you will not even believe what he did…" she ranted as they walked down the corridors.

Upon arriving at the Eighth Year's wing, they were faced with two rather large suits of armor. Their swords crossed, preventing the two girls from entering. One of the many palace ghosts drifted past, "They'll let you through if you state you name, title, and business," he said lazily.

"Hermione Jean Granger, Head Girl, here to see Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley," Hermione stated.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, Assistant Head Girl, here to see Harry Potter," Ginny rattled off. The two suits lifted their swords and allowed the girls to pass through. At the end of the hallway, they came into a large alcove that was the common room. The girls spotted Seamus and Dean sitting in some of the chairs.

"Hello, boys," Hermione said, "How was your summer?" They looked over at her and each made small comments about helping with the rebuilding. "Well, do you know where Harry and Ron are?"

"I can go get them for you," Dean said quickly getting up and shuffling away.

Seamus looked over at Ginny and sighed. "'e would kill me if 'e knew I told you, but that boy 'annot get over you!"

Ginny blushed a deep shade of red. Hermione grinned, "I saw Parvati giving him_ the look_, maybe you should encourage that." Seamus nodded. A few seconds later, Harry and Ron jogged out into the Common Room. Hermione saw Dean slowly come out after and frown when Harry gave Ginny a kiss.

After a few moments of idle chatter, Hermione excused herself to make the prefect schedules. As she made her way to her common room, she gave herself a pep talk_ No matter how much you want to yell at him and curse him, just ignore what he says and just get the schedule out so that you can go back to your friends._

"Evening, Hermione," Anwen said.

"Cruel Joke," she said through gritted teeth. She stepped through the portrait hole.

"Oh, oh DRACO! Oh god that feels amazing! Draco faster, harder!" Pansy screamed. Draco had her pinned to the couch, and was pounding into her.

"OH MY GOD! YOU COULDN'T HAVE EVEN HAD THE DECENCY TO BRING HER UP TO YOUR ROOM! I HAVE TO SIT ON THAT COUCH!" Hermione screamed. To her credit, Pansy tried to cover herself up. Draco on the other hand, whipped around shirtless and pants around his ankles. Hermione couldn't help looking. _Wow, he's so, so… BIG._

"See something you like, Granger?" he asked snidely pulling up his boxers. "I take it this is about the prefect schedules, I was wondering when you would come crawling back. Well, let me go finish up, in my room and then I'll be right down."

"Of all the horrible things he could do! SCOURGIFY! Oh if only someone else had walked in and told him to stop!" She looked around the room and spotted Octavia's portrait. "OCTAVIA! "She heard the old witch hobble into the frame, "where were you? He was, oh gosh it was disgusting!"

"Well, why do you think I left? I didn't want to see that! I would much rather have someone poke my eyes out, although he _is_ rather good-looking! Honestly that boy needs to have someone help him control his urges," she rasped giggling.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sat on one of the other chairs in the room. She pulled out her book and began reading. After four more chapters, and no peace and quiet, Draco finally came down. "Well, I feel very refreshed!" he said sighing. He stretched and Hermione couldn't help but notice that he was still not wearing a shirt.

"If you are done being disgusting, I think that we'd better get some work done." She responded, more that slightly annoyed.

"Granger, I plan on getting plenty of _work_ done this year," he said.


	4. Chapter 4

After three hours of making the schedule, Hermione's patience had worn extremely thin. Pansy had left in a pout after an hour of Draco ignoring her. After they had finally finished, Draco had his owl, Arnola, bring McGonagall the schedule.

"Malfoy, I think we need to set some ground rules," she stated, "First, the Common Room is for no more than kissing. What I saw today, I really don't need to see again," B_ut is it bad that I kind of want to? _She asked herself silently. "Second, I think we should have some sort of communication, I'll make those. And third, I do expect that I will be able to get some studying done."

Through her whole speech, Draco simply stared at her, making her feel rather uncomfortable. "You're honestly telling me that this," he pointed to his rather well-toned, body, "doesn't appeal to you. I've seen Weasley, he doesn't even compare. And your conditions, the first one I can't make any promises about, I'll try to give you advance warning… the second, well I _suppose_ it makes sense, so do what you see fit, just don't make it something horribly girly. And the third, I suppose we could set up a schedule of activities. I can try to be quiet for two hours in the evening while you study as long as you don't spill the secrets you learn about me."

She grimaced, _Well that went better than I had hoped for. _"Whatever, are we done now? I would really like to visit with my friends." He nodded and she walked out the portrait hole. _Why oh why did he have to be Head Boy! There is no way we will ever be able to get along! He's so obnoxious and if he keeps bringing Pansy to our dormitory, I might as well knit her a tea cozy so she can spend all her time with us. Why it that all Slytherin girls are interested in is the richest, most attractive, Pureblood matches? Ugh I'm rather sick of the egotistical attitudes in this school!_ With that, Hermione found herself standing in front of the suits of armor. "Hermione Granger, Head Girl, Seeing Harry and Ron."

When she walked into their Common Room, she was disgusted to see Pansy chatting with Blaise and some of the other Slytherins. When Pansy saw Hermione, she blushed and tried her best to ignore her. Hermione made a beeline over to her friends and rolled her eyes when she realized that the boys were in a heated debate over Quiddich. Hermione sat next to Ginny, "Can I talk to you, alone?"

"Sure, 'mione, I'll be back, boys!" she said. After sitting down out of earshot of the boys, Hermione began telling Ginny everything that had happened. "What an insufferable git!" Ginny raged. "Honestly I have no idea what McGonagall was thinking when she decided to make him the Head Boy! Next she's going to force you two to bond or something," Ginny shuttered.

"Thanks for listening to me whine and complain, Gin. Honestly come and take me away from my prison whenever you like!" Hermione said. After a few more minutes, the girls returned back to the others. Ginny tucked herself in next to Harry who subconsciously began rubbing circles on her arm. Hermione sighed to herself. _They are so happy and content. Why is it that everyone else seems to be able to find happiness except me?_ With that thought, she looked over at Ron. Next to him sat a rather annoyed looking girl. _Hmm looks as though Ron has himself a new girlfriend,_ she smiled at Ron who blushed. "Its fine" she mouthed. He smiled self-consciously and put his arm around the girl's shoulder. She smiled up at him. _Hmmmm one of these days..._

After two hours, Hermione felt herself yawn. Ginny looked up at her and grinned, "Shall we make the trek back, 'mione?" she asked. Hermione nodded and got up. The walk back was quiet and uneventful. When she reached her portrait, she gave Ginny a hug, "Have a nice first day of class if I don't see you in the morning!" Ginny rolled her eyes and continued down the hall.

"Cruel Joke," Hermione mumbled.

"Way to wake me up! No it's fine, don't worry. Did you hear what happened to the Jester? His picture is on the fourth floor, well, apparently he was juggling and Fannie walked into his frame and now she has a huge lump on her head! Anyway, they took away his juggling things for two weeks! Isn't that terrible? Oh no, I'm rambling again! I'm sorry, Hermoine, see you in the morning!" Anwen said.

Hermione pushed herself through the portrait hole and stepped into the Common Room. Much to her relief, it was empty. She made sure the fire was out and made her way up the stairs. She hadn't even had a chance to explore yet. As she walked up the stairs, she noticed pictures of each Head Boy and Girl lining the walls. Each looked at her as she walked. At the foot, she was greeted by two pictures, Draco and herself, glaring at each other angrily. In between the two pictures was a room with the door ajar, she opened it and saw a common bathroom. _Great, I have to live with him and share a bathroom too._ She turned toward her picture and saw it opened to her room. When she stepped inside, she was greeted by an enormous room, it had a small study area, a small sitting area, and of course an enormous bed. She squealed in delight and jumped on it. "I am the HEAD GIRL! WOOO!"

"If you don't mind, Granger, some of us are trying _sleep," _Draco drawled from the door. Behind him was a girl wearing one of his button-down shirts.

"Oh, dear me! I am so sorry, Malfoy," she said her words dripping with sarcasm, "This one prefers silence? Because from what I heard earlier, Pansy-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, MUDBLOO-"he made furious noises and few rather rude gestures in her direction. The girl behind him looked rather worried over his state and began cooing, begging him to come back to the room.

Hermione smirked to herself. _Now back to my fun._ She ran over to her study and began pulling out books. She grabbed one of her favorites and set it on her bed. She grabbed her pajamas and made her way to the bathroom. Upon shutting the door, she heard the noises from Draco's room. "Draco, I want you to talk dirty to me, I can't cum unless you talk dirty to me." The girl whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I can't cum unless you talk-"she began to mimic under her breath.

"Shut up, whore." He drawled. Hermione gasped. _How did he!_ "I don't want to hear you whine, I only want you to pleasure me…"

Hermione quickly put a silencing charm on the door. She got ready as quick as possible and returned to her room. She made her way to her bed and cuddled in, picking up her book. She spent the next few hours reading, finally succumbing to sleep at 2 AM.

When she woke up the next morning, the sun was streaming through her windows. She smiled. And put her feet on the warm floor. She grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She set all her things on the floor and stepped in the shower. She found herself humming one of the Muggle tunes that had been popular that summer. After her shower, she wrapped the towel around her body and turned to the mirror to fix her hair and makeup. Just as she was picking up her mascara, her eyeliner fell on the floor. "Oh for goodness sake!" she murmured bending over just as the door behind her opened.

"Granger! Have a bit of decency, will you!" Malfoy yelped.

She looked over at him. "Malfoy, I'll have as much _decency_ as you do." She said smirking. "Oh and didn't you get your _fill_ last night?" glancing _his_ rather short towel.

"I cannot be held accountable for having a _slut_ as a roommate. So if you'll hurry up, I need to shower," he shot back at her.

She turned back to the mirror. _He __cannot honestly think that I am going to change everything about _me _when he won't change anything about himself. _She sighed and finished getting ready; she slipped on her uniform and left the bathroom. After depositing her things in her room, Hermione made her way to the Common Room.

"Morning, dear!" Octavia wheezed, "I trust you slept well?"

"Well enough, if only I didn't have to deal with _him_," Hermione shuddered.

"Well, unfortunately, the two of you must enter the Great Hall together every morning, so it looks like you will have to wait for him to finish grooming." Octavia chuckled.

"Honestly! This is ridiculous!" she cried. Octavia just shrugged and went back to her knitting. Hermione plopped on the couch and grabbed her book.

She heard a cough from the direction of the stairs, and her eyes shot up. "Well it took you long enough!" she stated.

"You didn't think that anyone could look as seductive as I do without a bit of work, did you?" _Well he sure did look sexy this morning when I- what are you thinking Hermione! That's disgusting its _Draco Malfoy_ for goodness sake! _"Granger, you are going to have to learn to respond to direct questions. I can't have some schoolgirl hanging over my every word and ogling my body."

"Well, _Malfoy_," she said trying to put as much disdain in her voice as possible, "I'll have you know that I am in no way hanging on your words. In fact, I was just thinking how pompous and ridiculous you look. You spend more time in the bathroom than all the girls in Gryffindor tower combined. Disgusting really. _And _I recall this morning someone ogling over my body, now please, keep your eyes to yourself!"

"Hm, we'll see how long your goody-two shoes attitude lasts. I'd be surprised if it took you a week to start _thinking_ about me, if you know what I mean, Merlin knows you don't know anything about pleasing a man," he smirked.

"Psh, I've had way better than you. Remember, my summers are _far_ away from all this. I can do whatever I like with whomever I like, and let me tell you, I get _plenty of practice_," she said turning on her heel. _God this summer I probably should have gone easier. I mean really, I went to a few too many parties. If I didn't hate him so much I would notice that he has an amazing body and his face… oh god. Yeah it's a good thing his personality is absolutely terrible; otherwise I might not be able to help myself. _As they walked down the corridor, Hermione continued her inner battle, trying to calm herself down. A few times, she looked over at Draco who was eyeing her curiously. She smirked at him, "See something you like?" he stared at her and she raced the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

When they finally arrived, Hermione made a beeline for her table. "Well, look who finally decided to show up!" Harry teased.

"Well, apparently that git and I have to walk down to the Great Hall together for breakfast," she said.

"Blimey, Hermione! That's bloody 'orrible! Why did he get to be 'ead Boy? Everyone knows someone else should have gotten it, anyone else, really," Ron spurted, turning red.

"Personally, I don't like my meals to be fouled, so if the table could be a Malfoy free zone, that would be wonderful," Ginny said. Hermione smiled at he and they began discussing Ginny's classes.

When it was time for the first class, the first through seventh years departed. Along with the 8th years, the Heads of each House stayed in the Great Hall. "Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen now your Heads will hand out the date and time of your appointment. Please arrive promptly and there will be no issues! Thank you and see you all when I see you!" McGonagall stated from her podium. She then went around and handed out the Gryffindor slips.

""arry when's yours?" Ron grumbled. "Mine's tomorrow at 7 AM! Blimey that's early! Professor Shoya has to let me come later!"

"Well mine's at 4:30 tomorrow evening," Harry said grinning at his friend.

"Well, mine is today in 15 minutes!" Hermione said getting up, "I think I am going to see about Transfiguration Teacher or Medi-witch. Are you going to go for Auror studies, Harry? And Ronald, what are you going to study? You must have some backup in case your illustrious Quiddich career doesn't pan out."

Harry nodded and Ron looked at her blankly. "We'll walk to her office with you," Harry said. "Ron did you ever think about being an Auror?"

"Nah George asked if I wanted to work in the shop with him, he needs the extra help with Fred-" he choked and stopped talking. Hermione took his hand.

"Well, isn't that _precious_. The Weasel and the Mudblood, True love," Malfoy smirked from behind her.

"Will you bugger off, Malfoy! Just because you can say _it_ here doesn't mean you should. Honestly am I that repulsive to you? And for your information, Ronald and I are not together!" She lashed back. She thought she saw something flash across his face, but it was quickly replaced by his cruel smirk. He turned on his heel and walked down the hallway.

"Hermione, what did you mean when you said he could say _it_ here?" Harry asked.

"In our dormitory, we have some weird enchantments that disallow us from calling each other names. Like 'Mudblood' or 'Ferret.'" She said snorting.

"Ugh the git! I hate him! I don't care what the Prophet is saying about him, Harry. He's a spoiled mommy's boy!" Ron fumed.

"As much as I would love to sit here and Malfoy bash, I have a meeting to attend, so thank you for walking me up, but I am off to talk to McGonagall," she said.


	5. Chapter 5

I am soo sorry for the delay everyone! I just got moved into school and was super busy visiting people and getting things packed. But I am finally alone and had time to post this! Enjoy!

"Ah, Hermione! Welcome, welcome!" Professor McGonagall said. "Now dear, when we are alone, feel free to call me Minerva."

"Um okay, Minerva, gosh that feels strange," Hermione said grinning.

"Well, I would first like to know what you would like to study and then we will narrow our choices from there," Minerva asked.

"Well, I find the subject of Medical Magic fascinating, but also Transfiguration, and teaching. I am really quite unsure I don't want to be weighed down by something and find that I have no room to grow, or that there are no teaching positions or, or, I just don't know, it's such a monumental decision!" she cried.

"Dear, I understand completely! You are in luck because I know that Professor Shoya will not last more than a year, she honestly has little experience and no aptitude with children. I really just wanted to have a temporary teacher until I could offer you the job. Now as for being a Medi-witch, I know Poppy has been looking for an assistant. How do you feel about apprenticing with her? Then you could be a teacher but also have training in the Medical field, just in case."

"Oh Professor! That sounds wonderful! I was really having a hard time! I just didn't know what I was going to do! Thank you so much! Oh, oh! Does this mean you will be my teacher? Or will Professor Shoya be doing it?"

"No I will train you! Now here is your schedule and do you have any other questions? No? Well, I do have something I must talk to you about. I know you are most confused as to why I picked Mr. Malfoy as the Head Boy, and I know I don't really have to give you my reasons, but I will anyway. After the war effort, his mother came to me and explained how Lucius raised Draco. His beliefs are firmly engrained in him, but he is an extremely intelligent boy and he does have the potential for change. She even agreed to extend her imprisonment in order to send Draco to school. She begged me. And I knew that she only wanted the best for her son, so I agreed. Now I knew that I couldn't just let him run free, so I had to find some way to restrict him. I apologize, but making him Head Boy allowed me to keep better track of him. As a final job to the Order of the Phoenix, I am asking that you keep an eye on him. Nothing creepy, but just making sure he doesn't abuse first years or curse anyone. Yes?"

Hermione looked shocked, "Minerva! He's, he's, he's such git! Gosh he's so rude and I just don't know if I can deal with him! He already had two girls in our dorm already and it's only the first day! I don't know how long I can deal with it, but if I must, I'll try."

"Thank you dear, now I would get moving if I were you! You have some books to get! Have a lovely day! See you on Thursday!"

Hermione jumped out of her seat and raced to the Eighth Year's wing. When she finally spotted her friends, she ran over to them. "Oh boys! It's wonderful! I am going to be training to be the next Transfiguration Teacher and as a Medi-witch! I have so much to do!"

"She'd be the only one who would want to study two impossible subjects, eh mate?" Ron said chuckling to Harry.

Harry grinned, "Maybe that means that she won't be on our backs about doing our homework. Who knows?"

"You two are impossible!" She cried good-naturedly. The rest of the morning was spent teasing each other and discussing future plans. As they made their way to lunch, Hermione thought of Draco. "Oh I didn't tell you! McGonagall told me why Malfoy got the Head Boy job!"

After telling them all the details, Ron grinned at Harry, "Talk about a Momma's Boy! Ha!" Hermione rolled her eyes. This is going to be a really long year.

"I have some things to work on, did you guys want to come to Hogsmead and then back to my rooms or did you just want to stay here? " Hermione asked.

"Depends on your 'stuff' is it reading, schoolwork, or something to do with Malfoy?" Ron sassed.

"As a matter of fact it is one of those things!" she said grinning.

"How about we come to Hogsmead, then we'll come back here?" Harry responded. She smiled at her best friends and began the trek to Hogsmead. As she walked she began to think of the best way for her and Draco to communicate. Kind of like what I did fifth year, but not a coin, too easy to lose. How about a bracelet? Ha ha Malfoy wearing a bracelet. Hmmm… a necklace, easy to cover and keep your appearances up. What should be on it? Just a plain medallion would be strange. Maybe I'll see something in Hogsmead.

"So what are we going to Hogsmead for, 'mione?" Ron asked.

"I have to get some sort of communication for Malfoy and me. What do you think of necklaces? I'm not really sure what should be on them though. I'm thinking one side blank so we can write out short messages and some design on the other side. What do you guys think?"

"Hmm, what about a lion and a snake that are facing each other with open mouths? But they have to look really angry," Harry said.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around!" Hermione said grinning, "So we have to find two plain medallions then maybe stop at the bookstore and Honeydukes, sound good to you guys?"

"Or we could skip the bookstore, you know if you want…" Ron said cheekily.

Hermione snorted and kept walking. "I have to pick up my textbooks, Ronald. So we are going to the bookstore."

When the path opened up to the entrance of Hogsmead, Hermione led the boys to one of the shops with many odds and ends. The inside of the store was crammed with stuff. The trio looked around in awe. "Honestly you would think after eight years I would stop being so awed by magical stuff," Harry said picking up a pen that turned into a sword at the touch of a button.

"Mate I've lived it for my whole life and even I'm not used to it," Ron said ducking as a flying pig alarm clock whizzed past his head.

Hermione made a beeline for the front counter, "Excuse me! Is anyone here? I need some help!" she cried.

Out of the back came none other than Mundungus Fletcher. "'ello all! 'ow are ya' doin' taday?" Mundungus started. "Oh it's you lot, 'ow are you? Now 'ermione before ya go leavin' withou' buyin' anythin', I promise all this is legal. Auctioned off from the Deatheater's homes and some from their vaults. Plus, I got me a woman now, name of Daria. She's set me on the right path."

"Well then, I was wondering if you had two matching medallions that are blank?" Hermione asked.

"Matter o' fact I do!" He said. "Here you go, 'ermione! Now for you lot it'll be 'alf price. Anything else ya need?"

"Well do you have any books?" Hermione asked her eyes brightening. Mundungus led her to the huge selection of books he had. "Oh my! I'll be coming back, I can assure you!" She grabbed all the books she needed and a few extra.

"Looks like your total will be 6 galleons, 4 sickles and 1 knut! And remember to come back an' visit, maybe Daria'll be in and you can meet 'er," Mundungus said.

"See you later, Dung!" Ron called as they left, "Do we still need to stop at the bookstore, 'ermione?"

"Nope, I have all the books I need here," she said putting them into her bag, "Off to Honeyduke's we go, boys!" she watched as her friends raced over to the shop with all the excitement of 11 year olds.

Later after they had returned to Hogwarts, Hermione set to work transfiguring the medallions into working communication devices. After she finished, she tested her creation. "Perfect!" she cried.

"Gosh Granger, I never knew that was how you thought of me," Draco smirked.

"Oh, good you're back. Here, I finished our communication devices. All you do is grip it and think what you want to say. Like this," she grabbed her own necklace and thought, "You're a foul git, come to the common room."

"Real mature, Granger," he said grabbing his own. "I'm cuming… later on tonight."

"You are absolutely foul! Honestly, Malfoy, do you have to be disgusting all the time? We all know you have sex, please get over yourself," she hissed.

"Granger, I think you need to get over me. Why don't we just shag right here, right now, then maybe you would leave me alone," he said smirking.

"As if I would stoop that low, Malfoy! I do not want to be another notch on your metaphorical bedpost! I have much higher standards!" she sputtered.

"Like Weasley? Really, Granger, have you noticed the girls he attracts? Sniveling Lavvey-poo? If he is the _experience_ you were blabbing about earlier, then I am thoroughly not impressed. A sack of potatoes is probably better than him."

"Ha! Ron was defiantly not my first time, and you are too right. Honestly a sack of potatoes," she said shuddering.

"Fine," Draco said plopping next to her on the couch, "Middle of fifth year, Pansy Parkinson, abandoned classroom, you?"

She stared at him for a few seconds; _Do I really want to go down this road?_ "Alright, fine, summer after fourth year, Amman Maroun, vacation to France, La fée soigneuse on L'avenue de mystère."

"Never would have guessed, imagine Granger losing her virginity before me! Fine I've had five partners, Pansy, Astoria Greengrass, Cassandra Snippet, Sarah Riley, and Ophelia Popinjay, still seeing four of them. Sarah was just a terrible shag."

"So you just have a bunch of playthings, do they know about each other?"

"Well I'm pretty sure they all know that I'm not faithful to them. Pansy is all over me all the time, so that one's a given, but I think I like Astoria the best right now, she's bloody amazing in bed," he said smirking.

"I suppose that's what's important," she said sarcastically. "Don't you ever get sick of it? Bouncing from girl to girl. How do you keep them straight? Honestly I would think that it would be impossible to keep them all happy. Girls love attentions, not just sex."

"I suppose they all want to have their fun before they get married and don't get to do it anymore. Really, Pureblood marriages are more about appearances than anything else. Have your kids then ignore each other. My parents barely talked when I was growing up. They finally began to communicate when _he_ came back. I think they realized how lucky they were to have each other. Too bad Father got stuck in Azkaban; I think Mother is lonely at home. Wait a second, this is not some sort of therapy session, Granger, you really are too clever for your own good," he said looking at her.

"Obviously, Malfoy! I've known that for years. Enough chatting, I have books to read!" She pulled out one of her medical books.

"Granger, what are you going to study? I thought you'd be going for McGonagall's job?" he asked after a few minutes.

"I am studying Transfiguration and Medicine, I will be working here next year," she said slightly annoyed at being interrupted.

"Well McGonagall offered me the DADA position, I'm not sure if I want to take it though, I mean I do know a lot, but that's a lot of reminders of _him_, and I'm not sure if I would be a good teacher," he said quietly.

Hermione set down her book, "Wait, McGonagall offered _you _the DADA position! Malfoy you have to take it! It's an amazing opportunity, and if you don't like it, I'm sure you could find something else to do."

"I suppose, honestly Granger it's like you want me around," he said grinning, "Now if you don't mind, I have a date to attend."

"Nice chatting with you, Malfoy," she said honestly.

"Right back at you, Granger. Right back at you."


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooo sorry for the slow uploads everyone! I am trying (in vain) to keep up my classes and write, but no offense homework is a tad more important. Hopefully I'll be posting again soon...

Louisa Caraballo

The rest of the week went by in a blur for Hermione. Harry was obviously okayed to become an Auror and Ron was put on the Magical Business track. On Monday, Hermione went to her first private lesson with McGonagall.

"Ah Hermione, wonderful to see you dear, I am thinking 3 lessons a week and thee observation periods with Professor Shoya, and then we'll have one lesson a week learning to deal with students, and then a few hours every day with Poppy. How does that sound dear?"

"Oh it sounds wonderful, Prof-Minerva! I am just so excited; I've had so much practice transfiguring things! It was so useful when we were out and about!" Hermione gushed. Minerva handed her a paper schedule.

"Dear, do calm down, now, let's get started…" The rest of the lesson flew by as Minerva began to impart her knowledge on Hermione. As she was leaving the Headmistress's office, Hermione looked down at her schedule more closely.

Monday: 1-3 Transfiguration Lesson, 4-5 Observation, Lunch, 6-8 Medicine.

Tuesday: 1-5 Classes of choice, Lunch, 6-8 Medicine

Wednesday: 1-3 Transfiguration, 4-5 Observation, Lunch, 6-8 Medicine

Thursday: 1-2 Transfiguration, 3 Teaching, 4-5 Observation, Lunch, 6-8 Medicine

Friday: 1-3 Medicine, Study periods rest of day

_I could definitely get used to this,_ she thought to herself, rushing off to her observation. "Good, I'm glad you're early," Professor Shoya wheezed. _I have never seen such an old and shriveled lady_. Hermione thought with a grin.

"Pleased to meet you, Professor Shoya," she said sweetly.

"Now none of that, call me Alte and I will call you Hermione. Now you are obviously my replacement, but don't worry dear," she rushed to say after seeing Hermione's embarrassed flush, "When Minerva forced me to teach again, she promised it would only be for a year."

Hermione sighed in relief as the first students shuffled through the door. She took her seat at Alte's desk. "Welcome, third years! Now I would like to introduce you all to Ms. Hermione Granger! She will be teaching Transfiguration next year, but for now she'll just be observing." Hermione felt many eyes stare at her. She felt her stomach flip. She smiled at them and turned her attention back to Alte. "Now, let's start with Avifors," she waved her wand and a small statue transformed into a bird. Hermione grinned remembering this lesson well, Neville had turned his into an eggplant, Harry had created some sort of fur ball, and Seamus had inevitably blown up his statue, while only Hermione and Draco had finished perfectly. _Did I really just remember something with Malfoy fondly? Ugh,_ she visibly shivered. The two lessons went by without a hitch and Hermione found herself quite comfortable in the presence of Alte Shoya.

At lunch, she a few of the students she had in class that day waved to her from across the hall. She smiled back and fielded questions about teaching. "Hermione, how were your first few lessons?" Harry asked.

"Oh Harry! They were so good! I'm just watching for now, but it's so different watching from the other side of the desk! I just can't wait to work here!" she gushed. Ron shuddered. "What is wrong, Ronald?"

"Well, my classes are dead boring. Honestly you would think that it'd be interesting to learn about how to run a business, but it really isn't. All the teachers do is blabber on. Hermione, even you wouldn't like it!" they all laughed and finished their lunches.

"Well, I'm off to the infirmary!" Hermione called over her shoulder to the boys.

"Hermione! Welcome, welcome!" Madam Pomfrey said with a grin on her face.

"Oh hello Madam Pomfrey! I am just so excited to be here! I can't wait to learn all about Magical Medicine!"

"Well dear, let's start with what you know," she said. She handed Hermione a thick packet of papers. "Now this is a sort of test. You just answer the questions and then I'll have an idea of how advanced you are. How does that sound?"

"Well does this count for a grade? Because I had no time to study! I had no Idea we were taking this today!" she cried.

"Dear, dear! Of course this won't be for a grade! This is just so I know what I need to teach you," she responded with a smile.

Hermione then spent the next two hours taking the quiz. She found that she knew about seventy-five percent of the answers. Grinning, she handed in the papers.

"Thank you dear, I really have nothing else for today, so feel free to have free time!"

Hermione left the Hospital Wing and made her way to the dormitory. When she finally arrived, she plopped down on the couch in the middle of their common room and pulled out her medical book.

_The most commonly used type of healing plant is Dittany. Dittany can soothe pain, heal scars, and act as a minor anesthetic. Dittany can be found…_

After only a few minutes of reading, Hermione drifted off to sleep. "Ahem! Miss Granger!" wheezed Octavia from her rocking chair. "Mr.'s Potter and Weasley are here to see you. They say that it's time for dinner."

"Thanks, Octavia!" Hermione said, grinning at the old woman. Hermione grabbed her book and tucked it under her arm. As she began to walk with Harry and Ron, she could see that they were in a heated debate about Quiddich. "Harry! I realize the Cannons haven't won in a bit of time, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way! Honestly Harry! Once I get there, its bad news for the other teams!"

"I'm not saying you won't do great, Ron! All I am saying is don't expect to win every game!" Harry retorted grinning at his friend. Hermione rolled her eyes. She felt her necklace heat up at her throat. "Common Room now, Urgent!" it said. _Really? On my way to dinner?_ She sighed to herself as she turned toward their common room.

"Sorry boys, Head duties call. See you later!" They groaned in unison but made their way to the Great Hall.

When she finally made it back to the room, she was greeted by a rather worried looking Anwen. "Finally! What took you so long? Honestly its like- well never mind! Hurry and give me the password so you can get in there!"

"Cruel joke," Hermione said feeling rather flustered. She pushed her way into the common room and saw Draco passed out on the floor in a puddle of blood. "Malfoy! Oh my god! Are you okay? I have to take you to the Hospital Wing!"

"No, hospit- can't- you have to hel- Hermion…" he murmured.

"Malfoy, what happened?" she noticed his eyes fluttering shut. "Draco, you have to stay awake you can't fall asleep. Look at me, look in my eyes, DRACO!"

"- nice when you say my name," he mumbled a smile ghosting over his face.

"Well you are clearly delusional; you must have lost tons of blood. Okay I have to take off your shirt," she said to him softly as she began to unbutton his school shirt. When she had finally gotten it all undone, she noticed several large gashes and the words 'Coward' cut deeply into his chest. She gasped. "Accio dittany, accio blood replenishing potion," she said trying to stay calm. _Thank Merlin I took that refresher test today! I never knew I would need my skills so soon!_

Seconds later, she held a bottle and a jar in her hands. She gave him the blood replenishing potion and began to magic his wounds shut. After she had finally stopped the bleeding, she began to softly rub the dittany on the cuts, hoping to lessen the scars. When she had finished administering to him, she pointed her wand at him, "Levicorpus." He was lifted into the air, and she floated him to the bathroom. "There you go, Draco, now I think we are going to have to wash off this blood," she said blushing at the thought. _It not like I'm some blushing virgin,_ she admonished herself. _Honestly, he is simply a patient._

She began to fill the large tub and quickly stripped him down to his boxers. She tried to ignore the warm sensation rushing through her body. _He is too attractive for his own good. No wonder he is such a player._ She lowered him into the warm water. "Merlin, that feels bloody amazing," he sighed.

"You're back. I'm glad. I was a little bit worried for a minute there," she said. "Can you clean yourself up?"

He tried to lift his arms and got them a little out of the water before they fell down with a splash. "Don't worry about it, I'll just let it soak off, come back in an hour," he said growing red from embarrassment.

"I think not, Draco Malfoy. You need to rest and that means getting you out of here soon. Looks like you'll have to endure my dirty hands for a bit longer," she said quietly to him.

"Fine, but no one knows about this," he said through gritted teeth. She smiled and pulled her hair into a loose ponytail. She leaned over the tub and began to gently wash the dried blood off his chest. She tried her hardest not to enjoy the whole process. _Why oh why does he have to be so attractive._ She felt him humming to himself quietly and stole a look at his face only to see that his eyes were closed again.

"Malfoy? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Barely, can I sleep Hermione?" he mumbled.

"Sure, we're almost done," she watched as his breathing slowed down then he rested his head on the edge of the tub. She continued wiping off his chest, paying careful attention to his scars. She knew that no matter how much dittany she put on, there would always be scars.

She lifted him out of the water and performed a quick drying charm and put his pajamas on him. She levitated him to the bed and laid him down; she pulled out the dittany again and began rubbing it onto his chest. "Feels so good," he murmured in his sleep. She blushed thinking of the implications. _Control yourself, girl._

When she was done, she called his owl and quickly jotted down a note to Minerva, 'Malfoy was seriously hurt, and I am treating him now. He's doing fine and should be better by tomorrow. HG' and attached it to Arnola's leg. "Accio book bag," she muttered and began to do some of her studying in Draco's room.

After some time, she stretched out on the couch in his room and fell asleep. She slept soundly and was woken up by someone's hand on her cheek, "Thank you, Hermione," he whispered "You saved my life and I could never tell you this if you were awake, but you are an amazing witch." She kept her eyes closed as she felt him lift her up and lay her in his bed. She heard his door shut quietly behind him. She sighed and snuggled into the bed. _Does this mean we are nice to each other now?_ She asked herself before drifting off to sleep again.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this took so long and that it was so short! I've been really busy and stressed lately. Please enjoy! I'll try really hard to get the next one out sooner!

LC

When Hermione awoke, she looked around and felt her face flush. She spotted Draco sleeping on the other side of the bed. _Oh gosh! What have I gotten myself into?_ She thought. She tried to quietly get out of the bed but felt an arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her closer. "Hey, babe," he whispered in her ear. She let out a shaky breath.

"Drac-er Malfoy, can you let go of me? I think I should probably be sleeping in my own bed," she whispered.

He opened his eyes groggily. "Bloody hell! Granger! Why are you here? Did we…?" he shuddered

"Malfoy! That's disgusting! No of course not! If you'd only think you'd recall the bloody state you were in last night and how I had to save your bloody life!" She said, feeling a little hurt by his shudder. She stomped out of the bed and into her own room. "Of all the bloody pricks in the world I had to be stuck with the most selfish, lowlife, arrogant one! The nerve of some people!" she ranted. She threw herself down on her own bed and to her embarrassment began to cry.

She heard someone clear their throat at the door. "Look, Granger, I'm sorry. I was just surprised. I mean I'm really grateful of how you saved my life and I know that I would never have made it out of that room without you. But please, don't tell anyone. I mean if they found out I'd told…"

She glared at him. "I honestly don't know what to think of you! One minute you're a complete prat and the next you're all… ugh!" she stated through her tears.

He walked over to her bed. "Please don't cry. I hate to see anyone cry." He reached over and brushed a tear from her cheek. "Especially if I caused it. Granger, can we start over? Like completely?"

"But Malfoy, it's 3 AM." She blurted. _That was a bloody stupid response, Hermione. Get yourself together already._

"So?" he said staring at her. "Here I'll start." He turned around and walked out of the room. She just stared after him. Hermione heard a knock at her door.

"Come on in!" she squeaked.

"Hello! My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy and I am the Head Boy here. You must be Hermione Granger? I read all about you in the Daily Prophet," he said smiling politely.

"Uhm yes, yes I'm Hermione Granger. I read about you too. I'm so sorry about your parents. I am obviously the Head Girl here. I am a Muggleborn, my parents are dentists-"

"Oh aren't those the ones that fix teeth? My Great-Aunt Florentine used one of those. I am pureblood, but I don't believe in supremacy any more. I won't lie to you though, I used to. I feel horrible about it now, but well it was either follow or die, not that that is an excuse, but…."

"Oh I understand all about being thrust into circumstances! I mean I love Harry, but I had to do so much for that boy! I mean I wouldn't change our friendship for the world, but after a few months of living in a tent with two teenage boys, a war doesn't seem so exciting. Sometimes I wish I could just get away from all that press and the past."

"Well Hermione, although I am greatly enjoying this conversation, I really have to go to bed. See I was severely hurt last night and really need to catch up on my rest.

"Oh my! I hope you are alright!"

"I had the most amazing Mediwitch-in-training take care of me!"

She grinned at him. "Goodnight, Draco."

"Goodnight, Hermione," he said sweeping away. After a few moments of staring after him, Hermione plopped on the bed. _Get a hold of yourself girl, I mean this is Malfoy. Stop being all lovey-dovey. He's a major prick and he uses girls like toilet paper. Merlin, I'm falling for him aren't I?_ She sighed to herself and lay back in her bed. After a few moments, she was fast asleep again.

When she awoke the next morning, she found it was a bright day. She grabbed a pair of clean clothes and went to take a shower, making sure to knock first. After she was done getting ready, she made her way to the common room to wait for Draco. After a few minutes, he walked down the stairs. "Granger," he said looking straight at her. Daring her to say something.

"M-m-morning, Draco," she said blushing furiously. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5 calm down girl. He's no different than he was four years ago._ "How was your sleep? Are you feeling better?"

He smirked at her, "So we are still on the first name basis, Hermione. In that case shall we make our way to the Great Hall?" she stood up and began to walk next to him. As they were walking, she felt his hand brush hers. _Just coincidence_. She thought blushing for the umpteenth time. His hand brushed hers again, more deliberately. She risked a glance at him. "Can I help you, Hermione?" he murmured.

_Was that a seductive murmur or was it just my imagination? Stop acting all goofy just because he's paying attention to you!_ "N-no, I'm just looking around. Sod off, Malfoy!"

He smirked at her and she felt her stomach flip. "Were you looking around at my face, _Granger_? Would it distract you if I did this?" he grabbed her hand and started to caress it.

She held back a yelp as she felt shivers rush up and down her spine. "Not at all, Malfoy!" she said impressed with how in control she sounded.

"Don't you mean Draco, Hermione?" he said in a low voice.

_Merlin! That was basically a purr and he is still holding my hand and rubbing his finger along the back and… STOP HERMIONE! Calm down this is Draco Malfoy, man-whore-extraordinaire. There is no point in getting all hot and bothered by his "charms." _"I am so sorry, Draco. I'll try not to slip again, but when one grows up despising someone it is rather hard to change one's opinion so fast," she said snidely trying to pull her hand away.

But he held fast to her hand, "You won't get away that easily, Hermione," he purred again, pushing her into an alcove. "See Malfoy's get what they want and Hermione for some reason I want you." She felt her breath catch as she felt his mouth hovering over hers. "Well, we'd better get to breakfast before they start to worry about us." He said in his normal voice stepping out of the alcove and into the deserted hall. "Hermione, let's go!"

She stumbled behind him trying to understand what had just happened. _So he… he likes me? Or maybe he just _wants_ me. I mean it's not like I'm unattractive anymore, but he's so beautiful. Honestly we just started getting along…. Oh gosh Hermione you _have got to _stop overthinking things. _She shook her head and followed him to the Great Hall.

When they arrived, they each went their separate ways. When she sat down next to Harry and Ron, she found them immerged in yet another Quiddich debate. "Is that all you bloody talk about!" she said snappily.

They both turned to look at her. "Blimey Hermione, we didn't know that it bothered you that much," Ron said flushing. Harry just looked at her questioningly.

"I am supposedly your best friend and when I sit down you don't even have the courtesy to greet me and ask how my morning was!" she screeched drawing the attention of everyone on their side of the table. She stood up and stormed out of the Great Hall, racing off to her first lesson of the day. As she paced in the empty class room, she wondered why she had snapped at the boys. Before she could formulate any sort of hypothesis the day had begun. Her entire day whirled by in a flurry of spells and medical terminology. When she finally left class for the day, she had the House Elves bring her some food in the common room because she didn't feel like dealing with Ron and Harry.

At about ten thirty, Draco came strolling into the Common room. He plopped down on the couch next to her. As she tried to scoot away, he grabbed her arm. "Don't move, Hermione," he said in a gravelly voice. "What do I have to do to get you? What do I have to do to get you out of my head?" he seemed to be in a trance staring at her face. "Hermione I see you walking down the halls and all I can think about is you and your smell. I love when you make those noises when you study and your face when you're angry."

She stared at him, "D-Draco? Are you alright?" _There has to be something going on, this is _not_ Draco Malfoy._ She bit her lip and tapped his face lightly. He didn't even blink. "DRACO!" she said loudly. He continued to mumble things about her hair, skin, and personality. She swallowed and pulled back her arm. As her hand landed heavily upon his cheek, his eyes focused for a second then quickly grew stormy.

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME!" he shouted. "HONESTLY, WOMAN CAN'T A GUY ENJOY A PEACEFUL STUDY BREAK WITHOUT YOU INTERFEARING!"

"Draco, you've been in a trance for like 5 minutes. I tried to call you out of it, I tried patting your face, and this was the last resort. Do you feel alright?" she asked her voice growing shrill in annoyance.

"I feel bloody fine! What did I say in this supposed trance?" he said smirking.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" she asked beginning to grin. When he nodded she began to tell him the things he had said. At first his face blushed heavily, but he quickly controlled it and put on a straight face.

"Hermione, do you honestly expect me to believe that I said those things? I am not some lovesick puppy. I could get _any_ girl in this school. Why the hell would I pine after you?" she said snidely.

She stared at him. She stood up and started going upstairs. She turned around. "Draco Malfoy, I know you want me."


	8. Chapter 8

She felt his eyes boring into her back as she walked up the stairs. She had to hold herself back from running away from him. When she had finally gotten to the safety of her room, she leaned against her closed door. _Gods! What have I gotten myself into? Honestly what would make him act like that? I'll have to monitor his behavior to see if anything is wrong._

She plopped onto her bed and opened up a well-worn copy of Curses and Counter-Curses. She leafed through and began reading. After two hours of scouring the book, Hermione was able to convince herself that there was nothing wrong with Draco and that he was playing a trick on her.

She shook her head and padded to the bathroom. She knocked softly and hearing no response, walked in. The first thing she noticed was Draco's open door. _That's strange, usually his door is shut and bolted. _Hermione walked across the large room to shut his door and couldn't help glancing in. She saw a figure sleeping in the bed and someone standing over them. "Dr-Draco?" she called softly. The figure whipped around staring at her. Hermione swallowed heavily. And before she could blink, the figure was gone. "Draco," she called again a bit louder, but still with a shake in her voice.

Mustering her courage, she dashed into his room and shook him awake. "Draco, Draco wake up!" she squeaked.

"Huh, what? Hermione! What are you doing in here!" he growled.

"I-I was going to use the bathroom before bed, but your door was open so I came to close it and there was a figure standing over you and so I called your name and they-she-it looked at me, then disappeared."

Draco looked at her curiously. "You are trying to tell me that some_thing_ was standing over me and it was a girl? So you stopped her? Come on, Granger we know the ladies love me, she was probably some figment of your jealous imagination."

Hermione grew extremely angry. "Well you'd better hope that is all it was because I will not be so quick to come to your aid next time." She stormed out of the room and shut the door behind herself.

If she had stayed a few minutes longer, she would have seen Draco swallow heavily and gather the blankets closer to his body. He called for his owl and sent a note off to the one person he knew he could trust. He needed answers and fast.

_Hello everyone! Back from hiatus for the time being! Odd fact: I started it August 19__th__ last year, and here I am again!_

_Louisa Caraballo_


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days went by in a blur for Hermione. Before she knew it, the weekend was upon her. She sighed wondering if the tension she felt between the Head Boy and herself would ever go away. _I sound like some sort of lovesick fool. Honestly he likes playing games with girls, why would I expect anything different? _She sighed, drawing the attention of Ginny.

"What's on your mind, 'Mione? You've been down all week," she asked tentatively. Ginny was worried. Hermione certainly wasn't her usual bossy self. Oddly enough, Ginny missed it. She was withdrawn, eating less, and if it was humanly possibly even more focused on her studies.

"I don't know, Gin. It's Draco, I think," she said heavily. "Oh he's not done anything out of the ordinary, I'm so confused by him," she added after seeing anger building up in her friend.

"Explain," Ginny said.

_Should I tell her? What is she going to think? Honestly it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about here. _She took a deep breath. "Well, the other day, we were getting on so well, and there was a spark, at least I thought there was, then it all exploded and now we're not even talking to each other," Hermione said, starting to flush, dreading her friend's reaction.

Ginny blinked a few times. An evil smirk spread on her face. "I have the perfect idea; honestly this will definitely get him going…"

A few hours later, Ginny and Hermione were standing in a corridor talking to a House Elf. "Are you sure you want Remy to do this, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Granger? Remy is a good elf and never disobeys, but he cannot sees the point in it."

Hermione looked down at the little elf, "Remy we are trying a new spell and really need to practice, as students, we aren't allowed to mess with that stuff so we need your help. Please Remy?"

The elf nodded then disappeared. Hermione and Ginny squealed then separated, going to their own destinations. Hermione grinned to herself as she sauntered down the hallway. _This plan is going to be excellent. It will definitely solve my little Draco problem!_ Although she was pleased, she couldn't shake the nagging feeling that there was something else going on with Draco that she didn't know about.

After her rounds, Hermione returned to her Common Room. "Wow! It's blazing in here!" she said to a hot and irritated looking Draco. He glowered at her. "How's your studying going?" she asked plopping down on one of the chairs.

"Oh just wonderful! I adore extreme heat and sweating profusely," he sneered at her. She gave herself a small mental high five. _Phase One complete. _

She pulled out one of her textbooks and began taking notes. After only a few minutes, she found herself sitting in only her white button down shirt and her school shirt, her hair pulled up off of her neck. She looked over at Draco who was similarly dressed. "Why are you still here if it's so hot? I think I am going to go to the library," she stated matter-of-factly.

He smirked at her. "Because, the portrait won't open, the heat made it stick. Apparently it will only open from the outside." She rolled her eyes and got up to try the doorway. She pulled for a few moments then turned to him. His smirk grew when he saw her flushed face. "I told you so."

"Oh sod off!" she huffed. _Phase Two complete. The trap is set!_ She mentally patted herself on the back impressed that their plan was working so well. She plopped back down on the chair and began fanning herself with her hand.

After a few minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She pulled off her sweaty button down shirt. Underneath, she had a low cut tan camisole on. She heard Draco clear his throat, but decidedly ignored him. _Phase Three is working perfectly!_ She could feel his eyes boring into her. She reached up to stretch. She knew how the fabric of her top stretched when she did this. She pretended to yawn and looked at him through semi-closed eyes. He was trying desperately to look at anything but her. "What are you working on, Draco?" she asked casually.

He turned to face her. "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, I was asked to be a lesson demonstrator on Monday, and I think I should be reading whatever the students are," he said.

"Interesting. How are your classes going? I know I love all of mine!" she asked as she got up to get a drink for herself.

"Mind getting me one?" he asked, "I like them. I can't get over being in the position I am. I can't wait to teach a lesson!"

Here you go she said handing him a lemon drink. He nodded. She smiled at him and went back to taking notes. She bumped her desk inconspicuously and her sleek quill rolled to the ground and under a fluffy chair with a little help from her wand. "Oh!" she sighed quietly bending over. "Did you see where me quill went?" she asked Draco. He shook his head and gave her an annoyed look. She sighed and got on her hands and knees looking for it on the floor. She was pleased to notice that her chest was spilling out of her top. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Draco shift in his seat. She stuck her hand under the chair and felt the quill brush her fingers. She leaned down sticking her bum in the air trying to reach it. She reached for a few moments not being able to grab the slippery quill. "What I wouldn't do for longer arms!" she moaned softly. She felt her quill shoot past her.

"Hermione, we have magic for a reason," he said with a smirk on his face. _Gods, that smirk. I never thought that I would think it was sexy._ "Honestly, how have you gotten this far along without common sense? Brains are great and all, but come on Hermione!"

She glared at him, kneeling on the floor. "May I please have my quill back, Draco?" she asked grumpily.

"Come and get it, Hermione," he teased. _Okay, Ginny and I are evil geniuses. This is going perfectly. _

"Malfoy! Come on I am hot and crabby and I am stuck here with you! Give me my quill back! I don't have time for this! Merlin, I am sick of you. All week you're a regular jerk to me! Why did I get stuck with you!" she saw anger glint in his eyes. He got up and stalked over to her.

"Oh so we're back to Malfoy now, huh Granger? I thought you were better than that? No, Miss High-and-Mighty can't even take a joke!" She stood up and started to retort. He leaned down and kissed her harshly.

She pulled away. "Wha-What are you doing? I am angry with you, so your automatic response is KISS ME! You are more messed up than I thought!" she said working into a shout. She whipped around and began to stalk away.

Draco grabbed her arm. "We are not finished," he said through gritted teeth. "You do this to me. I see you and I can't help myself. When you get angry, you just light up and I want to take you into my arms." She stared at him blankly. _Who would have thought that it would go this well?_ "Look Hermione, I think we both need to get _this_ out of our systems. I say we just shag and get it over with."

She burst out laughing. "You really are a pompous as-"She felt her words cut off. _Stupid enchantment! Why now? I'm sorry, I just couldn't help it, and I am acting after all! _"Does that "pickup line" work on anyone? Honestly, _Draco_, that would never make me want to touch you!" The smirk was wiped from his face when she began to speak again.

She pulled her arm out of his hand and walked up the steps to her room. Upon entering, she felt the temperature difference. It was probably 20 degrees cooler in this room. She grinned. _Like taking candy from a baby. _


End file.
